Rabensburg Tales
by Rabeblanck
Summary: Relatos ocultos a la luz del día, solo se revelan con la luz de la luna, hogar de seres siniestros y hermosos. Acompáñanos a la fogata viajero, Claro si no temes que unos gitanos te robemos jajajaja, descubrirás que cosas que creías ciertas solo son un mito, y la realidad es mas impresionantes y lúgubres; acompañadas del violín de las sombras, ve y unete a esta fogata a la luz luna
1. Chapter 1 La dama del viento Sombrio

La dama del viento sombrío

Al otro lado del telón del mundo, más allá de la realidad cotidiana del sentir humano; existe el llamado inframundo, un lugar plagado de espíritus y espectros que retan hasta a la imaginación más fecunda, demonios de nuestros pensamientos; se dice que los seres del mundo etéreo son resultado de pensamientos hermosos y positivos, si hacemos hincapié a esto, los seres de este oscuro mundo provienen de nuestras mas profundas pesadillas y horrores, algunos nacieron hermosos volcándose en horror poco tiempo después de su surgimiento, otros fueron horrores desde su origen en mentes enfermas y malversadas, temores de nuestra realidad y de entre ellos hay uno en particular.

Aquel nació de una ilusión perdida, venido del deseo de un cambio positivo; mas, viciado y abandonado, gusta de regresar a atemorizar a aquellos que le dejaron en el vacío del futuro que no fue.

Hija de frustración y pena; bañada de venganza y tristeza sale de caza en busca de soñadores febriles y parejas, que buscan la eternidad; su piel es tersa y lisa, blanquizca y pálida; sus ojos dos huecas cuencas de que olvidaron mirar, ahora absortos en el aire carente de vida; sus cabellos negros emulan la noche, con los cuales enreda a los incautos que se cruzan en su camino, gimiendo cual niña perdida en medio de la noche, fingiendo ser humana por unas cuantas horas antes de que el alba la aleje de nuevo al reino sombrío del que salió. ¿Quien es ella? Se preguntarán, de donde vino y a donde va, solo lo sabe el helido viento que la precede.

Más hoy tienen suerte de encontrarse con alguien que sabe la respuesta, un viajero de tiempos y mundos, emisario entre los dos reinos, mensajero del más allá, guardián de almas perdidas; aquel cuyo nombre evoca el terror o la adoración, en medida de cada creencia, y muchas veces el final del camino de algunos que llega el momento de partir, y si bien en gracia tengo, los dejare seguir tras relatar la breve historia de este espectro que tantas dudas a sembrado en la mente del mas sensato, y que ahora en mi presencia esta.

Mi relato inicio en un lejano tiempo, de una ancestral tierra llena de magia y encanto, leyendas y tradiciones, mosaico de fantasmas, espantos y espíritus que salen a vagar en las noches. Se dice que era una hija no nacida de un matrimonio aparentemente feliz a la vista de sus vecinos, que durante muchos años le dieron vida al recuerdo de aquella que por un accidente no llego a pisar tierra y eludió mis frías manos, escapando al limbo de los no nacidos, guardando todo el rencor que rodeo su prematuro fallecimiento; por años observo la indominia del crimen olvidado por la gente y en especial de sus padres, que la suplantaron por otro, el cual se llevo consigo; mas esto no calmo su ira, repitiendo dos veces mas su terrible designio. Los desgraciados padres se resignaron a no tener hijos falleciendo de tristeza disfrazada de un gran mal, que en esos años arranco a muchos del efímero estado de lo que llamaban vida; la no nacida en castigo y penitencia por haber hecho sufrir a sus padres fue condenada a vagar por la eternidad, y como recipiente de ira continuo en busca de parejas jóvenes con esperanzas febriles, vengando según su limitado entendimiento a los que no llegaron a vivir. Muchos sacerdotes intentaron en vano calmar su espíritu iracundo, siendo victimas también de ella; aprendió a disfrazarse de un infante que se les aparecía antes de arrancar su alma de su cuerpo de un solo soplo, de ahí que se le nombrara la dama del viento sombrío, dejando solo los fríos cadáveres de los desdichados que encontraban a su paso.

En estas callejuelas que antaño fueron bosques, sale cada noche, en especial de luna llena que resalta su fantasmagórica presencia, siempre precedida de un lacerante viento que cala hasta los huesos, volcando en maldito este sendero en el que se perdía la esperanza, que ni la construcción de la capilla contuvo su aparición; que por el contrario, aumento su actividad afectando ya no solo a parejas, sino a todo caminante que como ustedes salen sin cuidado, con exceso de confianza, o con un terrible escepticismo como marca de condena, que ella huele en el aire.

Su búsqueda nunca tendrá fin, vagando hasta el final de los tiempos; y solo el oír aquel nombre sepultado por el tiempo podría calmar la ira que la llevo a vagar, y ayudarla a descansar en paz, pero ya no vive nadie que lo recuerde, nadie supo siquiera que venia y no llego…

Si hoy están conmigo sabrán que el día de su juicio a llegado, que no hay esperanza de un mañana, que a llegado la hora de partir, por que la dama no nacida esta en camino; no importa cuanto pregunten su nombre, no lo diré; no insistan, que no hay precio que devele secretos de los muertos, en sus ojos se mira el miedo de perder la vida, huelo como se hiela su sangre ante la simple idea de fallecer, y dejar este mundo. Ahora están en mis manos y solo mi capricho decidirá si deseo que vivan para contarlo, o perezcan y me acompañen al anfiteatro del inframundo. Ya esta cerca, correr es inútil, un sudor recorre todo su ser ante el sopor de lo inevitable, su cuerpo ya no responde, los alcanzara…

Ahí esta, su mirada hueca los observa en un angustiante e interminable grito… ahora que están en mis manos, les diré su nombre y es…

Quiyahuatl


	2. Chapter 2 La sombra de la luna

**Sonidos de la noche**

 **En el interior de unas ruinas, lo que parecía haber sido una atalaya exterior de tiempos inmemorables, hecha del mas blanco mármol y un granito de especial consistencia, que había sobrevivido a los siglos y las eras, se encontraba un caballero de armadura roja, cuya crin en tonos negros y plateado relucían libres de su casco, luciendo su pelaje en un tono blanquecino simulara al de las paredes se vio sorprendido por un ermitaño que apenas se podía mantener; no podía distinguir bien el rostro, pues las ropas cubrían su cuerpo casi en su totalidad, aun a simple vista se veía herido, desmayándose poco después. Aquel potro no dudo en ayudarlo ignorando el hecho de donde lo había encontrado lo llevo a una cabaña cercana dedicándose a cuidarlo. El lugar no era mejor que la vieja atalaya, pues también parecía abandonada hace mucho tiempo por su propietario, por suerte aun había una cama de colchón raído y una mesa que apenas se sostenía por la gracia de un montón de piedras apiladas caprichosamente a su alrededor, sin mencionar que el aire se colaba por la pared este, donde yacía lo que antaño era una ventana con vitral colorido; poniendo un poco de atención, se podía notar que era una panadería en sus viejos tiempos.**

 **Mas como el bien sabia civilizaciones caen y se levantan, dejando solo el rastro de su existencia y grandeza, pero en ese instante lo que fue una silla calentaba a ambos, se permitió el lujo de quitarse su mascara y descansar, después de todo tenia por deber cuidar del afligido y eso se dispuso a hacer. Dos días después despertó el potro que tras su indumentaria era rojo con negro y una melena tan negra como la noche, miraba desconcertado sin atinar donde estaba, su expresión era completamente una interrogación, notando que no podía expresar palabra, pues parecía estar afónico, recordando el terrible viaje se consoló pensando que poco a poco recuperaría su habla.**

 **No te levantes aun, esta todavía en recuperación, soy Remus Wolff iré caballero de Canterlot- dijo sin siquiera mostrar emoción en su habla, mientras serbia sopa en dos tazones- me hubiera gustado probar el pan de esta panadería, seguramente debió de ser el mejor de la zona.**

 **Segu...ro- intento hablar mas su garganta se había serrado de nuevo, el caballero que había notado el estado de salud del pobre potro, solo sonrió, mientras terminaba de partir el pan.**

 **Tus cuerdas están cansadas, aun tendrás que esperar unos días, estamos en una cabaña abandonada, pero no te preocupes estarás bien y mientras guarda bien tu nombre, que ansió saberlo, ven que la cena se enfría.**

 **Al igual que los demás días Remus dejo un nutrido fuego y regreso a su cuartel, no sin decirle que volvería mañana; en su soledad el pony estaba mediante observando la lejanía que dibujaba torres y muros congelados, imaginándolos en su época de grandeza; tras un par de semanas su fuerza volvía a sus cascos, sus heridas estaban casi completamente sanadas, mas su garganta se negaba a abrirse, todo ese tiempo Remus le hiso compañía, contándole de sus aventuras en tierras inhóspitas, yéndose siempre dejándole la promesa de verlo de nuevo ala amanecer siguiente,**

 **Al cabo de un mes ya estaba restablecido, por fin su fría garganta estaba lista para musitar palabras, el esperaba ansioso a su amigo, mas ese día no vino el, vino alguien mas; una yegua de crin negra y pelaje crema, ataviada igual que su compañero de recuperación; lo primero que vino a su mente fue que el había muerto, mas sus temores se disiparon tan rápido como se formaron.**

 **El capitán no podrá venir hoy, pero manda saludos y comida- se enjuaga la garganta- soy Akua Emerald, teniente primero; se que aun estas mal de la garganta, toda la guarnición espera saber tu nombre.**

 **Pese a lo breve de su visita, se sintió bien, pues sabía que Remu lo visitaría pronto de nuevo. El reencuentro fue emotivo, además de el iba Akua, la emoción de ver a sus dos amigos en esa tierra inhóspita le alegro el corazón; esa vez fue una ocasión especial, pues tras mucho tiempo por fin pudo hablar.**

 **Gracias por todo, no se como agradecérselos; soy Star, me gustaría decir mas, pero no me acuerdo de nada antes de que me rescataran. Tome el nombre de las estrellas, pues lamento no recordar tampoco eso- poniendo cara de aflicción ante su amnesia, que en su silencio lo había torturado.**

 **Esta bien amigo, pero hay muchos Star en Equestria, te llamare mejor Darkstar en honor a la ocasión que nos encontramos- sonríe Remu mientras termina de cocinar.**

 **Darkstar es sombrío, pero lleno de poder, le agradara ala tropa. Asiste con la cabeza Akua mientras observa lo cambiado del lugar, limpio y en orden- buen trabajo soldado.**

 **Darkstar no sabe que contestar al alago, mas asiente mecánicamente yendo ala mesa; tras acabar la comida, un aire de solemnidad llena el lugar, el capitán tose y mira a su alrededor lamentando las palabras que va a decir a su amigo.**

 **Tendrás que irte de aquí, esta lleno de enemigos, la tropa se moverá en unos días y ya no podremos protegerte-sonríe y en sus ojos se dibuja la esperanza- pero si gustas puedes acompañarnos, ser un caballero de canterlot pero antes debo decirte que la corona niega nuestra existencia, que estarás en peligro constante y talvez mueras peleando.**

 **El silencio reino por unos minutos, la idea dio vueltas en la cabeza del pony, que balanceo sus posibilidades actuales, mas el estar con sus amigos fue mas fuerte, sabia bien que desconocía el mismo su origen; soltó el pasado y se dedico a vivir el presente. Sin más dudas esa tarde conoció a Iron Hammer el armero de hierro y a Serra Suneclipse un unicornio muy talentoso, quedando prendado de ella.**

 **Durante un tiempo fue entrenado sin cansancio, demostrando gran facilidad de aprendizaje, sorprendiendo a todos; marcho con ellos rodeando lo que llamaban la ciudad blanca y el muro de niebla siempre a la vista; sentía algo familiar en el, mas no sabia que era.**

 **El nuevo asentamiento era un castillo abandonado, ya se había habituado a vivir entre ruinas y escombros, cada noche jugaba a las vencidas con Iron, perdiendo la mayoría de las veces; la comía si bien no era un manjar era suficiente para el, pues la falta de lujo lo compensaba la camaradería de los caballeros. Pronto llego el momento de formar parte de un consejo de guerra, estando a lado del capitán Remus y la temiente Akua.**

 **Señores, por insólito que les parezca, entraremos a esa fortificación de la corona; necesitamos extraer lo que tanto hemos buscado, el escudo del rey sombra; es peligroso que permanezca con esos inexpertos, y no lo entregaran voluntariamente- el capitán Remu miro a su gente d confianza, mientras sonreía temerariamente.**

 **Las entradas están fuertemente vigiladas, lo haremos las cuevas, pues están al este de su posición, sin tanta guardia- Akua señalaba un punto en un mapa de reconocimiento- suerte y que regresemos todos con vida.**

 **Brindaremos con los muertos si caemos –ríe Iron alegremente- bien chico esta será tu primera misión real, espero que no la ultima.**

 **¿Bromeas Hammer?, apostemos quien regresa – Darkstar que se había adecuado a su nueva vida se unió a la alegría colectiva, hasta que Remus los hiso callar.**

 **Esto es serio, pero es bueno que haya humor en la mesa, partiremos mañana a primera hora, ¡estén listos todos!**

 **La víspera del ataque fue una gran nube en movimiento, pues los preparativos eran bastantes y el tiempo poco, la marcha en medio de la oscuridad fue algo indescriptible, a lo lejos se veía la fortaleza de la luna era imponente, una gran batalla era lo que auguraba; un heroico suceso digno de ellos, mas la calma era demasiada.**

 **Era tarde para pensar en eso, logrando hacer su movimiento de manera magistral llegaron a la caverna el resto fue sencillo, eran caballeros de canterlot después de todo, esto era solo un suspiro. Mas pronto supieron que era una trampa, no había tal escudo y se vieron rodeados. Inmediatamente se fraguo un plan de escape.**

 **El sol ya había salido, revelando arqueros lisos a atravesar a cualquiera que se moviera; fue el fin de la pequeña compañía, pues sabían que no había salida, reuniéndose en un salón se mitraron, mas no estaban tristes, todos se reían y celebraban su derrota; mas algo sabia que discutir, las miradas dieron pase a las palabras de los presentes.**

 **Señor nosotros nacimos para morir, no temo a la muerte –decía Iron Hammer con elocuencia poco común, sin duda era el final y ameritaba su mejor discurso- el muchacho es joven, debe salir con vida, yo lo cubriré si es necesario.**

 **Todos lo haremos, Serra lo cubrirás lo mas que puedas, Akua fue un placer pelear a tu lado**

 **Sin dar tiempo a mas planeaciones o despedidas los valientes caballeros iniciaron el fuego, causando bajas, mas la desventaja numérica empezó a pesar demasiado; por su parte el camino hacia la única salía lo tapeaba dos fuertes soldados apoyados por un centenar de arqueros; fue en ese momento cuando Iron Hammer se lanzó en envestida atrayendo la atención de estos, derivándolos, mas cayo por la lluvia de flechas, logrando su objetivo, Darkstar y Serra habían cruzado.**

 **Serra se detiene cerca de una cascada interna, mira a su protegido con lágrimas en los ojos, una flecha la había atravesado; lo sostuvo con fuerza y dijo con la fuerza restante**

 **Ve a canterlot, busca a Kenet Terland y dile que Remus te envía – jadeando por la herida se levanta heridamente mira el techo con un are de satisfacción, regresando a ver a su enamorado- lamento no poder corresponderte, menos ahora...yo moriré este día, vive, vive por mi y todos nosotros, anda vete.**

 **No te dejare – unas lagrimas corren por sus mejillas- yo te amo.**

 **Yo también, pero no podre...yo –arroja al potro a la cascada, corriendo de regreso, secándose las lagrimas, mientras grita al chico sus ultimas palabras- no salgas hasta que escuches los sonidos de la noche -En el exterior Remus era capturado mas muerto que vivo, no había mas sobrevivientes, antes de perder el conocimiento deseo suerte a su amigo, albergando por primera vez la venganza en su corazón.**

 **La noche había caído, para cuando Darkstar salió, paso entre un valle de cuerpos sin vida, reconoció a su compañía, llevándolos al patio principal cavando la tumba de cada uno, mas al ver el cuerpo de Serra sintió un odio terrible que nacía de el, se vio en el charco de sangre emanante del cuerpo, vio la oscuridad y escucho el sonido de los arboles. Su memoria había regresado, sabia quien era y que debía hacer, mas primero vengaría aquellos que le ayudaron sin saber que el mismo era una oscuridad terrible. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver un potrillo de no mas de 5 años, lo recogió y sin saber porque lo levanto.**

 **Pequeño que mala suerte tienes, soy el heraldo de la oscuridad –el pequeño solo reía- bien, serás mi alumno, pero te advierto, no seré suave. Serra este será nuestro pequeño, no dejare que tu muerte sea en vano; buscare a es tal Kenet Terland lo juro.**

 **Se asomo para ver el horizonte, cargado con un mapa, una carta y su nuevo pupilo se quedo oyendo por un momento los sonidos de la noche.**


End file.
